Little Girl
by Radice-kun
Summary: Terjadi kekacauan di sebuah toko buku dan pelaku menyandera anak-anak! Apakah yang akan dilakukan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata? Lalu, ada seseorang yang merespons kejadian itu dengan sikap biasa saja. Siapa dia? Musuh atau kawan?


It's my first time post my fanfic in ffn www

.

**Little Girl ©Ai Tsubaki**

**Bungou Stray Dogs ©Asagiri Kafuka and Harukawa35**

**Chara: Nakajima Atsushi, Dazai Osamu, Kunikida Doppo, OC**

Warning; mungkin ada typo, OOC, GaJe, etc :v

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

Penjahat itu masih tak mau menurut. Keteguhannya tak berubah. Dia masih menyanderanya. Dazai dan Atsushi berusaha bernegosiasi. Kunikida juga masih bersiaga di tempat jika terjadi sesuatu.

Atsushi "merayu" sang penjahat. "_Ano_… tolong lepaskan mere-"

"DIAM!" Lagi-lagi perkataan Atsushi ditepis.

"Tolong tenang. Kami mohon lepas-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!"

Si jaket hitam masih menodongkan pistol ke kepala sanderanya. Ya, dia menyandera sekitar delapan orang murid. Kejadian itu terjadi di sebuah toko buku di Yokohama.

Awalnya, si penjahat kabur dari mobil tahanan polisi. Dia dipindahkan ke penjara di luar kota. Dia berhasil kabur saat kemacetan terjadi. Dia berlari ke sana-kemari, sepertinya dia mencari target. Hingga pelariannya berhenti di sebuah toko buku. Melihat orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan menodongkan pistol ke sekitarnya sontak membuat orang-orang di dalamnya kocar-kacir. Dan orang yang kurang beruntung, terjebak bersama kriminal itu. Polisi kewalahan dan meminta Agensi Detektif Bersenjata turun tangan untuk membantu.

Dia merangkul sanderanya yang masih SMP. Sandera yang lain diikat olehnya saat kebetulan salah satu pegawai memegang tali untuk mengikat tumpukan buku lalu merampasnya.

Sandera yang ditodong itu hanya bisa menahan tangisan. Dia berlinang air mata. Apalagi saat ujung pistol itu sangat dekat bahkan menempel pada pelipis kepalanya. Dia gemetaran. Sementara itu, sandera lainnya menangis dalam diam sambil terikat dengan posisi duduk di belakang penjahat itu.

"Te-tenang ya. K-kalian pasti selamat tanpa luka," ujar Atsushi menenangkan walau dia juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Menyerahlah. Kau tak bisa apa-apa. Kami tidak ingin siapa pun terluka. Tolong lepaskan sanderanya dan kami akan membawamu tanpa kasar." Perlahan Kunikida mendekat.

Menyadari itu, kriminal itu berulah dengan menembak langit-langit toko. Sandera menjerit. Spontan Kunikida kembali menjauh. Tetesan air mata sudah mulai membasahi pipi murid-murid malang itu. Siapa sangka, mereka hanya ingin berbelanja kebutuhan sekolah justru terlibat dalam hal ini.

Atsushi mendekati Dazai. "Dazai-_san_, kita harus bagaimana? Dia tak mau melepas mereka." Kecemesannya tak bisa ditutupi lagi.

"Soal orang ini, kita biarkan polisi yang tangani. Kita hanya perlu pastikan tak ada yang terluka hingga bala bantuan datang," kata Dazai tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari pria pemegang pistol itu.

Atsushi mengagguk. Mereka bingung harus melakukan apa agar dia melepas mereka. Andai saja salah langkah, nyawa para sandera jadi taruhannya. Tapi, sedari tadi ada yang menarik perhatian Atsushi.

Gadis kecil di ujung sana tengah terikat diam. Ekspresinya begitu tenang. Tak manangis maupun ketakutan. Dia diam menatap mereka. Ekspresinya seperti biasa saja menanggapi kejadian ini.

_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia begitu tenang di saat semua orang tegang menghadapi situasi ini? Ini seperti bukan apa-apa baginya. T-tunggu dulu. Apa dia sudah terbiasa?_ Batin Atsushi.

Kunikida yang menyadari Atsushi melamun langsung menegurnya. "Oi, bocah! Fokuslah! Jangan biarkan pikiranmu kemana-mana!" teriak Kunikida.

Atsushi bangun dari lamunannya lalu menengok ke arah Kunikida. "Ma-maaf." Dia setengah membungkuk.

Kemudian, bangkit dan melirik Dazai. Alangkah terkejutnya Atsushi ketika melihat Dazai menatap dingin salah satu sudut. Ya, dia melihat si gadis kecil. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Dazai saat itu. Yang dia tahu, kemungkinan Dazai memikirkan sebuah rencana.

Atsushi kembali bernegosiasi dengan pelaku. Kunikida masih dalam posisi siaganya. Dazai mulai bergerak dengan mengambil sebuah pistol dari dalam mantelnya. Dia mengarahkannya ke pelaku.

Di tengah negosiasi, tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak. "Hei, hentikan ini!" Nadanya terdengar membentak namun suaranya seperti anak kecil. Semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia adalah gadis kecil yang menjadi salah satu sandera itu. "Kau pikir dapat keuntungan apa dari hal seperti ini, hah?"

Si penjahat melirik ke gadis itu. "Diam! Memangnya kau tahu apa?"

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu. Kau dapat keuntungan apa dari hal ini? Jawab aku!" Dia melawan.

"Sudah kubilang, diam! Perlukah aku mengunci mulutmu untuk selamanya?" Kriminal itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah gadis kecil itu.

Atsushi berusaha menenangkan pelaku. Sandera yang didekap pelaku semakin menjerit. Sandera yang lainnya pun ikut berteriak kecuali gadis di pojokan itu.

Atsushi memperkirakan gadis kecil itu masih di sekolah dasar dan berumur dua belas tahun. Memang kurang layak dipanggil "gadis". Sebenarnya Atsushi bingung juga pada gadis itu. Dia tak memakai seragam padahal ini jam disaat murid baru pulang sekolah. Cara berpakaian tak seperti anak seumurannya. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang yang dilengkapi celana jeans dan rok di bawah lutut. Dia juga memakai rompi dan menguncir seperempat rambutnya ke sisi kiri. Pakaiannya juga dominan gelap kecuali ikat rambut dan rompinya yang abu-abu.

"Hei, Detektif Payah! Cepat selesaikan masalah ini! Tangan dan kakiku sudah pegal! Tali ini juga murahan dan membuatku gatal! Telingaku juga sakit karena rengekan mereka. Di sini sampai banjir karena liquid mereka. Bajuku sampai kusut karena terus menerus duduk. Aku juga masih punya banyak pekerjaan! Sehabis ini aku..." ricuh gadis itu tak henti-hentinya.

Seketika Atsushi panik melihat gadis itu terus mengomel habi-habisan. Bagai terowongan tak berujung.

Kunikida yang terus bersabar tak lagi bisa menahan amarahnya. "BISA KAU DIAM, BOCAH? KAU PIKIR INI MUDAH? BISA-BISANYA KAU NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN DI SAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT?KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU BISA BICARA BEGITU, HAH? DAN—"

"Heh, kau bertanya siapa diriku?" Tiba-tiba keluar aura mengerikan darinya.

Orang-orang di sampingya mulai panik. "W-woy! K-kau kenapa?" tanya seorang di dekatnya.

"Aku muak dengan kalian yang terlalu menghabiskan waktuku." Auranya semakin menghitam. "Jadi, bisakah kalian menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya? Waktuku tak banyak, lho." Kepalanya menunduk tetapi dia terlihat menyeringai.

Tanpa basa-basi, penyandera melepas sanderanya dan berlari ke arah gadis kecil itu. Melihat itu, Atsushi berusaha menghentikannya dan Kunikida membidik pelaku. Namun, pria itu lebih cepat dari dugaan. Dia sudah berada di hadapan gadis itu.

Pelaku mempoinkan moncong pistolnya ke arah gadis kecil itu. "Wah, ternyata kau berani juga, ya? Tidak kusangka ada orang sepertimu di sini. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tertarik dengan isi kepalamu." Sorot matanya mengintimidasi. Pistol itu hanya berjarak kurang dari 6 cm dari dahi gadis itu.

Tapi, targetnya hanya memasang ekspresi datar. "Detektif, bisakah kalian atasi ini?" Atsushi dan Kunikida terlihat bingung. "Hey, kau! Apakah kau yakin bisa melawan mereka? Mereka bukan detektif sembarangan, lho." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Hah! Memangnya apa yang spesial dari mereka? Seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya, mereka payah!" hina pelaku.

Gadis itu terkekeh. "Daripada kau berkata seperti itu, bukankah kau harus memperhatikan sekelilingmu?" Dia tersenyum puas.

Sontak membuat si penjahat melihat sekelilingnya. "A-apa?!" Dia terkejut bukan main.

"Ya, sejak awal kau sudah masuk perangkap. Hmm… apa istilahnya, ya? Oh, iya! Keluar dari mulut harimau, masuk ke mulut buaya, 'kan? Berhasil kabur dari kejaran polisi—eh, malah tertangkap seperti ini." Tatapannya seakan merendahkan pelaku.

"_Teme!" _Jari di pelatuknya hampir ditekan sebelum ditahan oleh Kunikida. Tetapi, pelaku cukup kuat dan membuat Kunikida terpental. Sepertinya Kunikida sengaja menahan kekuatannya agar tak melukai sandera yang lain.

Pelaku berhasil merubuhkan Kunikida. Tapi dia dapat kejutan.

"Biar kutangani ini! **Ability [Thing: Scissor]**!" Seketika cahaya merah muda mengelilingi gadis itu. Lalu, muncul gunting besar yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Tamatlah kau!" Gadis itu mengarahkan gunting ke pelaku. Dia melesat ke arahnya. Ekspresinya kini seperti orang yang dapat limited merchandice, bersemangat.

Gunting itu hampir mencapit badan pelaku. "Terpotonglah! Lalu, selamat tinggal~" Gadis itu menyeringai.

**Ability [No Longer Human]**

Gunting raksasa itu menghilang. Dazai berhasil menggapai gadis yang hampir dicap gila itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mau membunuh di depan banyak orang tanpa ragu. Yang benar saja!

"Tolong jangan begitu, Nona Manis. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan berbuat sesuatu padamu tanpa ragu, lho." Dazai menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

Bruk!

"Akh! S-sakit!" Terbaring seorang pria berjaket hitam. Ya, dia si penjahat. Dia mengerang kesakitan sambil berguling dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Woy! Bertahanlah! Ambulan akan segera datang!" Kunikida berusaha menenangkan pelaku yang jeritannya semakin keras. Dia memberi kode ke Atsushi untuk menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalian beristirahat saja. Besok, datanglah ke kantor kepolisian sebagai saksi untuk dimintai keterangan," ucap Kunikida.

Mereka (sandera) hanya mengangguk. Mata mereka terlihat sembab akibat terus menangis. Mereka dijemput oleh orangtua atau wali mereka masing-masing. Ada pun yang diantar langsung oleh kepolisian karena tak ada yang menjemput.

Atsushi mendekati Dazai. "Dazai-_san_, apa yang terjadi dengan penjahatnya?" Orang yang ditanyai malah bungkam. "Tapi, untung saja semua sandera selamat." Lanjutnya.

"Iya," balas Dazai dingin sambil melangkah menjauh.

Atsushi sedikit murung. "Ada apa dengan Dazai-_san_?" Dia berbalik dan melangkah berlawanan arah dengan Dazai.

Kunikida yang sedari tadi melihat dari kejauhan hanya diam. "Dazai,"

Langkah Dazai agak berat. Ekspresinya datar. Dia menghiraukan sekelilingnya, kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

_"Biar kutangani ini! **Ability [Thing: Scissor]**!" Seketika cahaya merah muda mengelilingi gadis itu. Lalu, muncul gunting besar yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Tamatlah kau!" Gadis itu mengarahkan gunting ke pelaku. Dia melesat ke arahnya. Ekspresinya seperti orang bersemangat._

_Gunting itu hampir mencapit badan pelaku. "Terpotonglah! Lalu, selamat tinggal~" Gadis itu menyeringai._

_**Ability [No Longer Human]**_

_"Tolong jangan begitu, Nona Manis. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan berbuat sesuatu padamu tanpa ragu, lho." Dazai menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan dan mengangkatnya ke atas._

_Cras! Bruk!_

_"Akh! S-sakit!" Terbaring seorang pria berjaket hitam. Ya, dia si penjahat. Dia mengerang kesakitan sambil berguling dan memegangi kepalanya._

"Sepertinya kau menyadarinya, 'kan?" Gadis surai hitam mengkilat muncul di samping Dazai. Ya, itu gadis kecil tadi.

"Tentu." Dazai berekspresi datar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dingin. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Perempuan itu mendekati Dazai. "Kenapa, ya? Aha! Jika itu menyenangkan, bagaimana?" bisiknya. Dazai tak merespon. "Lagipula, aku 'hanya sedikit' memotong sarafnya, bukan? Apa itu membunuhnya?" Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dazai-_san_!" teriak Atsushi. "Bisakah kau ke sini sebentar? Kami sedikit perlu bantuanmu."

"Ah, juniormu memanggil. Sebaiknya aku pergi." Dia melewati Dazai dan menuju ke pintu keluar.

.

"Ternyata kau tak berubah, ya?"

Gadis itu berhenti tanpa menoleh. "Ahaha… kau juga tidak berubah." Dia mulai berjalan lagi dan semakin menjauh. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"…_Nii-chan_."

**[Tamat]**

* * *

Dou? Tanoshi desu ka? ww

Sejujurnya saya ragu publish di sini wkwk. Sikil (baca: skill) saya masih terbilang ala kadarnya :v

Oh iya, kalo merasa cerita ini pernah dibaca, maka itu benar! ini versi revisi dari yang yang pernah saya posting sebelumnya di lapak sebelah haha

[edited] Thanks to- saya lupa namanya /slap. sudah komen(?) kalo ini berubah jadi kode wkwk. bisa saya tarik lagi deh T^T

Uhmm sekian. Tolong reviewnya ya :"D


End file.
